Electric bicycles are developed because the battery does not generate pollution such as carbon dioxide and noise so that the electric bicycles or vehicles are welcomed and every government put a lot of money to develop advanced batteries for the electric bicycles or vehicles. The electric bicycles or vehicles are driven by the electric motor which is powered by the battery. The battery is received in a battery box which prevents the battery from being accessed by dust and rains. The battery box includes contact terminals and is connected to the frame of the electric bicycle or vehicle so that the battery can be well positioned and electrically connected with the electric motor.
The conventional way to position the battery box is fixed and the battery box is difficult to be removed when charging. There are some battery boxes which are able to be dis-connected from the bicycle frame.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 093204099 discloses a positioning frame and a battery box, wherein the frame includes locking members on the outside thereof and multiple conductive plates are located at the inside so as to be connected with the control members. The conductive plates are cooperated with springs. The battery box is located in the frame and positioned by the locking members and includes conductive members which are in contact with the conductive plates to form the circuit.
The other positioning device for the battery box is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 092202511 wherein the battery is connected to the seat tube and the positioning device includes a locking unit which is located at the rear end of the battery. The battery can be removed by unlocking the locking unit. The operation unit is located at the top of the battery so as to operate the locking unit.
The Taiwan Patent Application No. 093204099 has movable pieces to stop the movement of the battery and the Taiwan Patent Application No. 092202511 has a protrusion on the battery box and a recess in the box. The operation unit is operatively connected to the lock of the bicycle wheel.
The movable pieces have to be pivoted to release the battery and the steps for operation of the movable pieces are complicated so that the removal of the battery is not convenient. Besides the frame is located on the carry rack which restricts the position to position the battery. The battery is heavy and might drop to injury the users during removal of the battery from the carry rack.
Although the locking unit has better positioning feature, it involves a complicated structure and requires multiple steps to remove the battery.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning device for battery box and improves the shortcomings of the conventional positioning devices.